guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Salman Rabeii
Salman Yahya Hassan Mohammed Rabeii is a citizen of Yemen, currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 508. The Department of Defense reported that Rabeii was born on June 30, 1979, in Jedda , Saudi Arabia. As of May 30, 2010, Salman Yahya Hassan Mohammed Rabeii has been held at Guantanamo for eight years without ever been charged. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The detainee sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to detainees from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether detainees are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the detainees were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the detainee had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Rabeii chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_53_3870-3959.pdf#40}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Salman Yahya Hassan Mohammed Rabeii's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 40-42 Rabeii did not attend his Tribunal in person. But he dictated responses to the allegations for his Personal Representative to read to the Tribunal. Allegations The allegations against Rabeii were: Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. The factors for and against continuing to detain Rabeil were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006.detainees ARB|ARB_Factors_Set_1_944-1045.pdf#65}} Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Salman Yahya Hassan Mohammed Rabeii Administrative Review Board - 28 January 2005 - page 65 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Two: Captured in Afghanistan (2001) Andy Worthington, September 17, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1979 births